The present invention relates to an air-brake dryer apparatus and dryer system for use in commercial vehicles.
Commercial vehicles such as trucks and buses and other large commercial vehicles are typically equipped with a compressed air system in which the brakes of the vehicle are actuated by compressed air. Typically, an air compressor is operated by the vehicle engine and generates pressurized air for the operation of air brakes and other devices that rely on pneumatic air. The operation of an air compressor inherently raises the temperature of the air and also produces contaminants such as oil. The accumulation of water, oil and other contaminants present problems that can adversely affect the operation of the brake system and other devices that rely on the compressed air. During cold weather, for example, the moisture entrained in the air brake system may freeze and cause the components of the air brake system to freeze, thus rendering the system inoperable. At the other extreme during hot weather conditions, the compressed air can accommodate a higher concentration of moisture flowing through the system.
Vehicle air systems generally include a filter and a desiccant air-dryer to remove contaminants that accumulate, for example, coalesced oil, oil vapor and water vapor of the compressed air. The desiccant can also be regenerated, however, during the hot weather conditions, a greater accumulation of moisture and other contaminants can cause the desiccant to become saturated. In addition, a higher concentration of oil can coat the desiccant and the dryer will cease to perform the functions of providing dry air.